I Promise, Forever
by AnimeOddkitty
Summary: Odd and Aelita get seperated from the rest of the gang when X.A.N.A. does a suicidal bombing and get kidnapped. OxA Finished!
1. Chapter 1

I Promise, Forever 

I'm trying again, can't let down my few fans.

Disclaimer-I do not own Code LYOKO. If I did, major changes would be in stored.

Prolouge

Aelita's POV

I lookedout at the rain.I was waiting for theboys to pick Yumi and me up. Tonight was the dance and nothing was going to stop us from enjoying the break, even rain. It was seven twenty-eight and the dance didn't start until nine, so I started to look for a good dress.

I went to the guest room and looked in the closet. Inside was a pile of five large boxes with scotch tape on the side with words that told what was in them. I grabbed the "good clothes" one and carried it to the bed. Once done, I flipped the box over, spilling the clothes all over the bed. I looked at a dress that I was given a little while ago. It was a pink prom dress with a fake flower at the left sleeve. It also shone and sparkled if the light hit it right.

I looked at the other dresses, and chose the prom dress. When I lifted it a book fell on the floor. It was one of my old daries. I looked at it and frowned. I threw it away, but that didn't stop the memories.

Much better, don't ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

More chapters, not givin' up.

X.A.N.A.'s Last Attack

Aelita's POV

Memories flooded back to me. I could recall everything that happened. Just like if it happened yesterday...

I was with Jeremie trying to figure a way to matealize me and shut down X.A.N.A. We were constanly sreaching and typing until Odd and Ulrich came in.

"Man, are you gonna be on all day? You missed breakfast!" said Odd, using hand gestures to ephisis the point. "I'm so close to Aelita'santi-virus program though," said Jeremie, never taking his eyes off the screen. "Yeah, and you're close to missing the science test, too," said Ulrich making Jeremie shot up and running though the door, down to Ms. Hertz's class. Everybody remained silent until Ulrich said that Odd and him had to go. "Goodbye Aelita," Ulrich said, waving his hand to the computer. Odd took an unusaul pause to find words, then said,"see ya later Aelita." He gave me one of his smiles. After he left I didn't notice that-along with smiling-I was blushing. When I finally found out I thought it was nothing.

I went back to researching for aanti-virus progam, unaware of X.A.N.A.'s activity. I was still researching when I heard a voice. "Aelita?" I looked at the srceen and smiled when I saw Jeremie. Strange, I thought, why do I smile bigger when Odd's around? I shook it off and focus on the boy infront of my. "Hello, Jeremie," I said, cheerfully. He fixed his glasses and asked,"any activity from X.A.N.A. yet?" "No why?" I asked, curious of what he meant. "Well, I found theanti-virus program!" exclaimed Jeremie. "Really?" I asked, full of excitement. "Yep, I'll get the others and get this set up," replied Jeremie. He ran out the door, torwards the school ground.

So many happy thoughts ran threw my head. Like I'll finally be able to feel the breeze forever and learn what it would be like if I got sick. I thought how much time I'll be able to spend with Jeremie. I'll be able to hang with Yumi and Ulrich, and fool around with Odd. When I thought Odd I smiled intanstly and blushed, then it hit me. Do I like Odd? No, I like Jeremie, right? But Odd, I seem to have more emotion for him than Jeremie. No, I like Jeremie, and that's final. What if I do love Odd?

My thoughts were broken when Jeremie entered the room. "Everything is set Aelita, just go the the forest region and go to the tower I activited, it'll be green, all right?" he told me. I nodded and went to the forest region.The tower was a few yards away, still, but I could taste the victory. X.A.N.A. would be done for after this. No more attacks. No more grieving. No more restless nights for Jeremie. I was right next to the tower when Jeremie came though from the Super Caculater. "Just go in and type: Love. Okay Aelita?" Jeremie said. I could here his excitment though his voice. I entered the tower and placed my hand on the screen. It signified that I was Aelita, then asked for a password. I typed Love then the tower went dark. I felt a breeze and started to get dizzy. When the scanner opened I fell foward, but someone caught me. I opened my eyes, exspeting Jeremie, but saw Odd instend. I felt my cheeks go red and got up.

Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich entered the room and I stopped blushing. Jeremie ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Then everyone did. I just hope that no one saw me blush when Odd hugged me.

We all went into the elevator and went down to the last room. The door opened and Jeremie walked up torwards the machine that held X.A.N.A.'s microchip. Jeremie placed his hand on the switch and was about to flip it downwhen X.A.N.A.'s unknown plan went into place.

A huge boom was heard upstairs and everybody got back into the elevator to see want it was. We were lucky to be in the bottom floor. The computer room was blown apart by a bomb from a military plane. I heard a loud sreech and looked up. Three more bombs were coming in for the kill.

"I think this is the time we start running for our lives!" exclaimed Odd, shivering with fear. Everyone agreed and ran out the factory to the school, but the military planes were right on our tail. We went into the building and warned all the kids to get out if they wanted to live.

Yumi and Jeremie did a school count. "Oh no, Milly and Tamiya are still in the building!" yelled Yumi, worried sick about the twoyoung fiveth graders. Odd looked at the building before running into it while it was being bombed. "Odd!" I yelled, making the others look at him. "That idiot," said Ulrich running after him but, got hit by bricks blown by the bombs. Ulrich got a big bruise on his arm and a cut on his head. Jeremie and Yumi ran torward him, saving him but, got injuried in the process. It was like hours, waiting for Odd to come back out with the two fiveth graders unharmed. After the building was destoried, the planes turned around and bomb the shit out of the factory. After X.A.N.A. destoried himself, the planes crashed into the river and ground.

Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich were taken to the hospital for health care. X.A.N.A. was destoried, but wounded us in the process. It's amazing how smart he got. Odd sat by me and asked," how are the others?" I laughed a little. "They still living but, Ulrich said he hurts like shit," I replied. It was twilight and was very tired. I fell asleep on Odd's shoulder, but he didn't mind at all. He carried me to Yumi's house and placed me on my bed. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama offered Odd a bed and he accepted.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie are in the hospital. X.A.N.A. destoriedhimself.I think I like Odd. Can anything get more confusing or worse?

No changes here.


	3. Chapter 3

Still not givin' up.

Kidnapped

Aelita's POV

The next morning I stretched out and went into the kicthen. Odd was on a stool with a bowl with some milk in it. I walked over to him and smiled. "Mornin' Princess," said Odd, his voice like sweet music in my ears. "Good morning," I replied," are Yumi's parents gone?" Odd nodded.

After breakfast there was a knock on the door. "Strange, Mrs. Ishiyama said that there wouldn't be any visitors," Odd said walking towards the door. When he opened it, a woman knocked him out. She looked atme and charged. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. The woman knocked it done and prepared to strike me, but she fell backwards. Odd pulled on the weapon the lady was using.

I ran down the hall and met a dead end. The lady already finished with Odd, throwing him in the wall. She came after me.I saw a window, but it was too late. The woman already did a blow to my head. I heard Odd's moan and that was it.

Major changes, and shorter. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

You knock me down, but I get back up.

Car Ride

Aelita's POV

When I woke up, I was in a silver Ford mini-van with two men and a woman in the front seats. I stretched as much as I could, for my arms and legs were bound with thick rope and a tablecloth was in my mouth. I looked to my side and found Odd awake too. He had the some rope, but he didn't have the tablecloth in his mouth.

He leaned toward me and whispered, "if you don't make any loud noises, they'll take the tablecloth out." I nodded. Tableclothes don't taste too good and I would do anything to get it out. After half a hour, the lady in the second row seats turned around and took the tablecloth out non too gently. She turned back to the front and sat silently.

I hate to admit it, but I was scared. I could actually feel myself shaking. Who would blame me? I'm in a mini-van with three adults I don't even know and propoblynobody knows Odd and me are gone. Odd must have seen my worried look and shivering body, because he scooted closer to me and whispered, ever so quietly,"no matter what happens, I'll protect you." I looked at himand replied,"promise?" He smiled and said," I promise, forever." I looked into his eyes and saw no doubt. I smiled back and cuddled up to him. Hecuddled back and we both fell asleep. I felt no worry after that. Odd made his promise and was going to protect me.

No changes at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Not givin' up.

Aelita's POV

When I woke up, I noticed that I was tied to a chair with the same rope. An aroma filled my nose. I looked up and saw on of the men, with TV dinner in his hand. He untied and gave me the TV dinner. He pointed and said,"eat." I nodded really slightly and started eating. I saw Odd eating too. When we were finished, they took the garbage and tied our hands again, tightly. I winced at the pain the rope was causing.The man tieing me tiedthe rope moreloosely, so it wasn't hurting me.

The other man in the room stopped the guy that was tieing. He untied me and pointed to a room. I obeyed him, afraid of what he's going to do to me. He followed me into the room and chained me to the wall. I was getting really scared now. I could feel warm, salty tears going down my cheeks. He looked at the oppisite wall. He grabed a crowbar and smiled at me. I was crying harder and closed my eyes. He raised and crowbar and I propared for the blow.

I screamed in pain. I could feel the sticky blood flowing out my head. The assassin hit me again, in the stomach. It knock the wind out of me. The blood was slowly flowing out of my stomach and head, and I could feel it. I felt so much pain. It was like being stung by millions of bees. He stuckmetwenty more times. He threw the bloody crowbar and picked up another object. It was a small pot filled with..My eyes widen with horror. It was full of hot oil! I closed my eyes and cried some more, ignoring the stinging pain of the cuts and brusies. He threw the oil at me, but, I didn't feel anything. I looked up and saw Odd burnt badly on the face, arms, and lower body. He took the blow, but how did he get untied. The abuser grabbed the crowbar again and stuck Odd thrity times. Odd screamed in pain, his body covered in blood and brusies. But Odd spotted another oil pot and ran to that. The man couldn't stop him in time and Odd it in the man's eyes. The man covered his eyes and yelled in pain.

Odd grabbed some keys the man had with him. Odd unchained me and we exscaped through the back window. We ran until nightfall, then we looked behind us. No one, that was good. Odd pointed to a forest that was near and we walked there. Amazingly, we ended up finding the ruins of the factory. Some of it was in tack, but most of it was a pile of ruble. We went where we knew the roof wouldn't fall on us and got ready to sleep. I looked at Odd and said,"thank you, Odd." He was about to say something, but I cut him off by kissing him, passionly on the lips. He returned the favor and kissed me back. His kiss was like, heaven. It was sweet. My tongue made way into his mouth, savoring evey moment "I love you," I said,pausing for a moment.He smiled and said," I love you too." We slept peacefully that night, unfortunately, revenge was on it's way.

No changes at all, again.


	6. Chapter 6

Never givin' up.

Scattered Tears

Aelita's POV

The next morining I stretched out and looked up. The sun was just peeking up over the horizion. The sky was a mixture of pinks, oranges, and yellows. It was beautiful. I turned around and shook Odd. He was still asleep. I smiled and leaned down to his ear. "Wakey wakey," I said, making him turning around and stretch his arms out. "Mornin' Aelita," he said with a smile. I kissed him and he got up.

"We should get going, Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama must've had a heartattack while we were gone," I said, eger to get somewhere safe. "Alright," replied Odd, taking my hand. Then it happened so fast. We were going around the corner when two bullets were coming at me. Odd pushed me aside and took the blow. The crimson liguid ran down his body. I heard a laugh and looked around. The same man that abuised me was laughing, holding a handgun in his right hand. I grew very angry. I picked up a sharp piece of metal in my hand, walked toward the guy, and slit his thoat. The idiot was laughing the whole time and didn't notice me.

His blood sprayed all over the place, coating the walls in a crimson color. I dropped the sharp object and ran to Odd. Blood was running out of his mouth and his eyes were losing therecolor. He was laying on the ground on his side. The bullets hit Odd in the chest, both hitting the right lung. I turned him over and elevated his head. I placed it in my lap and stroke his hair. I let the tears spill. They fell onto Odd's face, but I didn't notice. I felt a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and sawing Odd smiling. I couldn't help, but smile too. "Odd, I'm s..," I started, but Odd cut me off. "No need to be, Princess," he said," but, before I go, can I have, one more kiss?" I cried harder and nodded. We joined at the lips, just like yesterday. Again, he tasted sweet, but it was salty from the blood.

When I let go, Odd's eyes were closed and his face was pale. I cried even harder, if that was possible. I sat there, with his head still in my lap, stroking his hair over and over again.

NO changes.


	7. Chapter 7

That was quick, I quited, then, I started over. Now the end.

Happy, Once More

Aelita's POV

I shook the memories out of my head. Memories are just memories. I put on the dress and waited by the window again. Yumi came in with her cellphone. "The guys are stuck at Kadic. We'll have to walk there on our own, okay Aelita?" said Yumi handing my coat. I nodded and we both walked out the door.

While we were walking down the sidewalk, we were too busy talking about how cool this dance would be to notice the headlights, heading toward me. When I notice, it was too late. My eyes widen in horror and prepared for the blow. However, it never came. Someone pulled me out of the way just in time. It coouldn't of been Yumi, she was on the other side.

Thetruck past me and I looked at my savior. Tho-those eyes and, and smile? I stared at him with non-belief. "O-odd?" I asked, "h-how..I'm so-" Odd cut me off with a kiss. He let go and whispered," a promise is a promise, Princess." He smiled and disapeared. Yumi ran over to me and pelted me with questions. I answered non, since I was trying to answer my own questions. Then, the answer hit me. I looked at the sky. The rain stopped as soon as the truck past. "I'm fine, Yumi," I said, turning around and smiled. The thought ran through my head over and over again.

Odd's my guardian angel.

Review all ya want, but this is the end.


End file.
